


Listening Protocal

by mountie_rider



Category: due South
Genre: Cabin Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountie_rider/pseuds/mountie_rider





	Listening Protocal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaynie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shaynie).



Dear Ray,  
While I was shining my left boot earlier today, I scraped off the tiniest speck of black dirt from the underside of its heel. I'm appalled that I've been overlooking it these past few weeks. Upon further examination of it (its taste was definitely of the Tuktoyaktuk region), I reminisced about our fateful assignment there. That Canadian shack was falling apart, but our lives came together there for the first time. What would I have done without you then? Diefenbaker was my closest dream-keeper for so long. Losing him up there, well, it's now you with whom I share my dreams. Although he was a poor articulator of certain dialects, he was an excellent listener. Now you are my best friend and the only person to whom I tell everything. In conclusion, Ray, I thank you kindly for your presence.

Yours,  
Benton Fraser


End file.
